His Girls
by Jerseycaramel
Summary: Tiva. Future Fic. 'Considering how much noise had been in the small, sterile room not two hours ago, it was now eerily quiet. However, there was a splash of colour in the pink blanket wrapped around the newborn now settled in his arms.' Fluff galore!


A/N: I think we all need a good Tiva story that has nothing to do with the hair pulling aniticpation of will they or won't they - AND IF COTE IS GOING TO RENEW OR NOT! - so I give you epic amounts of fluff that has nothing to do with the finale. Hope you enjoy :)

for Gabbie, who wants Tiva just as much as me :)

* * *

Considering how much noise had been in the small, sterile room not two hours ago, it was now eerily quiet. Only the sound of quiet soft snores and deep breaths could be heard. White walls, white sheets. White, white, white. However, there was a splash of colour in the pink blanket wrapped around the newborn now settled in his arms. Bone tired agony is running through his body right at this moment, but it all seems to disappear as he looks down at the tiny face situated in blankets. The little girl had a head of brown hair, soft skin and a button for a nose. As far as DiNozzo was concerned, she was every bit the image of her mother now in a deep sleep with her own long, brown hair fanning out against the contrasting sheets.

The heavy bundle squirms, kicking out and stretching her arms, her little mouth yawning open in the cutest 'o' as she takes in a deep breath into her tiny lungs. Little eyes crack open into slits, probably not really focusing on the man holding her, but feeling safe nonetheless.

And to think, he'd been scared of these things a few years ago. This little creature was nothing to be afraid of, she was precious._ Though, he probably should still be afraid if this little girl has her mother's ninja skills,_ he chuckles to himself at the thought. He wonders if she would have the same eyes as her mother, beautiful brown with so much depth; she'd be a heartbreaker. Images flash across his mind, formulating the way she'd grow, her smile, her laugh, so many possibilities were held in the little body being cradled in his arms.

The baby gurgled bringing him out of his thoughts. Her hand sprung free from its woollen restraints and curled around one of the fingers holding the blanket away from her face. 'Hush, little one,' he sooths, enjoying the strong grip she had on him. _Definitely her mother's daughter. _'I've got you.' And he does. He has her wrapped up, safe in his arms and he doesn't want to let this little bundle go, already fallen in love with her. Separation anxiety was going to be a bitch.

'That's a good look on you, DiNozzo.'

Tony chuckles at his boss, shaking his head a little, as the older man walks through the door. His voice was quieter than it normally would have been, but there are new ears in the room and a new mother was out for the count, enjoying some much needed rest.

'She's gorgeous, isn't she?' and Tony can't help but beam at the older man. He arranges the little girl in his arms so that Gibbs can look at her. Another yawn escapes the small body, but she keeps a grip on Tony's finger as she's moved around.

His boss hums in agreement, but held a smile of pride on his face. _Well he is a grandfather now,_ Tony thinks, _And a man of few words._

Boss sits down in the chair next to him, and looks to the hospital bed centrepiece. Ziva's eyes flick open, searching the room – Tony could see the panic flit across her eyes – before she finds Tony and Gibbs sitting beside her. He knew she didn't like hospitals, was nervous in them, even today. He'd promised not to leave her bedside while she was here, and he never broke his promises with her. Ziva calms instantly when she saw the men huddling around her new born baby and smiled blissfully at them; very different to the gritted teeth, threatening growls and crushed hand she had given him during labour, but hey, he wasn't the one who had to push a human out of his body.

'Gibbs,' she sighs sleepily.

'Hey, Ziva,' Gibbs smiles coming forward and kissing her forehead. 'Congratulations.'

'Thank you,' she beams proudly. Her eyes come to rest on her partner and her newborn. 'You seem quite smitten there, Tony.'

'Well, I do believe she is the youngest love of my life,' he grins back at her. The said baby decided to squirm again, kicking out a bit more and flicking her small eyes as if knowing she was being spoken of.

'Yes, I was taking about you, _bella_,' Tony chuckles, stroking her soft cheek with his finger, and he wished they could stay like this forever, quiet and peaceful, just staring at this miracle in his arms for eternity, and never wanting to let her go.

'Thought of any names yet?'

Ziva's eyes snap fully open then, looking between Tony and her boss, biting her lip nervously. Before she could answer though, a cry interrupted their conversation.

'Someone knows mom's awake,' Tony chuckles as the baby he's holding stays quiet.

Ziva sighs contently, a smile tugging at her lips as she turned to the full crib next to her holding her second baby girl. Tony started to shift, trying to move carefully from the seat as not to jostle the newborn in his arms, getting ready to swap the babies, but Gibbs is already up, walking to the other side of the bed to the crying infant.

'Shh,' he whispers, picking up the squirming bundle and hugging her close to his chest. He walks back around, bouncing her gently, and the cries slow. 'Think someone was feeling left out.'

Tony looks to the other baby girl, with hair slightly lighter than her sisters, but all in all, the babies are identical. The thought hits him like a freight train, _Twins. You have twins. How'd you get to be so lucky, moron? _He grins to himself, because he's been there for the last nine months, he's seen Ziva's stomach grow and he knew there were little arms and legs in there that were part him and her, but it didn't really hit him until now that he's a _dad_. The little body that he's holding is _his_ baby girl, and Gibbs is holding her twin. He's responsible for little humans. Tony doesn't understand how he's so calm, because a short time ago, these thoughts would have him running for the hills.

He shifts his gaze to Ziva half laying, half sitting in bed wearily after giving birth to two new people. She's looking at him with pride and love, and now it sinks in why this is different, why he's not terrified. He loves Ziva, with everything he has. Somehow he managed to woo her and convince her to marry his sorry arse, but he is so damned lucky to be called hers. It's because of that woman that he's not peeing his pants at the mere _thought_ of a baby, let alone _two_.

Tony caught Ziva's gaze and her head slips back against the pillow as she smiles at him and their baby girl. She looks at him with such happiness that it made his chest ache and swell at her content expression.

Happy gurgles came from the pink blanket in Gibbs' arms as he bounced her slowly, steely blue eyes focused only on the baby he's holding. 'I think she likes you, Gibbs.'

'They better like their Grandpa,' Ziva says from the bed. She looks back at Tony, with a pointed look before she speaks again. 'Y-you asked about names, Gibbs?'

Blue eyes tear away from the baby; now holding on to his finger much like her sister is clutching Tony's, to look at his agent. It's so different to the expression Tony has usually seen on his boss's face; he looks touched, and it hits him that Ziva called him 'Grandpa', something he probably never thought he be called, because his family was ripped away from him. But that's not how life works. They have their unorthodox family, and both Tony and Ziva see him as a father, so Gibbs has a part of these girls, too, just like Ducky will, and Abby and McUncle, Breena and Palmer; and Tony knows Vance will probably go just as gooey over his little girls as the rest of them.

'I always said that I'd call my baby Tali after my sister,' she starts slowly. Tony got up and sat on the edge of the bed, propping their child between them. Her finger trailed from the baby's forehead, down to her cheek, across her bottom lip lightly, as if memorising her baby's face by touch. 'This little one, her is Tali Elizabeth.'

'Elizabeth?'

'After my mom,' DiNozzo pipes up with a smile. Tali was always going to be a given. Ziva had told him that even before she had gotten pregnant, before they were even dating. But Ziva had been the one to suggest his mother's name, and he'd almost cried - he's man enough to admit it. Tony loved his mother, and never got the chance to fully appreciate her in the eight short years he knew and loved her. 'And seeing as I've been blessed with two ... if- if it's alright with you, what about Kelly?'

When they had found out about the second baby, it had them thinking. Both of them had thought of Kelly - a way to honour the presence of the man both of them had come to see as a father - but they were going to ask him first, because the constant reminder of the thing most dear to him that he lost, might be too much.

The usually stoic man looks back down at the baby he's holding, and he grins, albeit with some sadness.

'It's a beautiful name Gibbs, and what better way to honour her memory?'

He simply nods at her, trailing fingers gently across the baby's cheek, looking at the infant lovingly, probably remembering the first time he held his own baby girl, and it has Tony welling up.

'If you give your blessing, she will be Kelly Hannah, after your Kelly and my Grandmother.'

'It's a beautiful name for such a beautiful baby girl.'

'Is that a yes, Gibbs?' Ziva asks, and Tony can see the tears start to well in her eyes. With a hand still cradling the baby between them, Tony wraps his other around Ziva's shoulders trying to comfort her while his own tears are biting behind his eyes. Who knew naming your baby would be this emotional?

'Yeah, Ziva,' he nods, 'I'd be honoured.' And a tear does run down her cheek. Tony kisses her head softly as she wipes the tear and focused on the baby between them, comfortable silence engulfing them all.

'They're so beautiful,' Tony whispered reverently as Tali squirmed between her parents.

'You're gunna have your hands full, DiNozzo.'

'Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way,' Tony tells his boss truthfully. It's the happiest day of his life, aside from the day he married the love of his life and the day she told him she was pregnant - it had been an unexpected birthday present, and the best one by far.

There's a knock at the door and Abby is there, no makeup donned as she peaked around the corner. 'Can we come in?' she asks tiredly with a smile still adorned on her face and excitement bubbling under the surface.

The team had had a long case, and had about three hours sleep in as many days, Abby probably had less. But they had closed the case, got the bad guy, and Tony had come home in the middle of the night and flopped into bed, only to be woken up an hour later by Ziva and the babies. Rushing to the hospital, Tony had called everyone, letting them know the babies were coming, and – under many death threats from his wife – made sure to tell them to stay at home until morning so they could catch up on sleep.

They had _all_ arrived within the hour.

'Sure, Abby,' Ziva yawns. He can tell she wants them to meet the new members of their odd family, and probably feels the need to be surrounded by people she loves.

Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena all file into the room. Breena's holding their little one in her arms as the boy sleeps peacefully over her shoulder.

_God, these two are going to be that big soon_, DiNozzo thinks.

'DiNozzo!' Gibbs gruff voice cuts through the reverie, albiet a little quieter than usual. _Note to self: Gibbs is softer with children around, keep kids with you at all times._

'Yeah, boss?'

'You gunna introduce your girls, or what?'

_His girls_. Yup, all his. He presses a kiss to Ziva's lips as he gently picks up Tali again and walking to the group.

'This is Tali Elizabeth,' he says passing the baby to Ducky who was waiting eagerly to meet the child. How Dr. Donald Mallard never had any children is honestly a great loss. Ducky is just so clucky, and he would have made an excellent father. As Ducky whispers sweet nothing's into the newborns ear, Tony sits back on the bed next to his wife, taking her hand in his and squeezing gently. 'And the bundle Gibbs is holding is Kelly Hannah.' Smiles brighten up the room when they hear the little girl's name.

While Abby and McGee are gushing over Kelly, and Jimmy and Breena are cooing over Tali, it gives Tony and Ziva a moment alone. 'You did good,' he said, kissing her forehead gently.

'So did you,' she smiles knowingly. They both had worried he'd freak out when she went into labour, but he'd been great, surprising both of them, taking all the curses and bruises and threats and not once did he pass out from being overwhelmed or scared shitless; he was quite proud of himself actually. _God, was all that really last night? I need sleep!  
_

'We make good babies,' Tony smirks watching the scene around them. Their little girls are already loved so much.

'I don't know,' Ziva smiles tiredly. 'We might have to try again later; just to be sure your statement is correct.'

He can't help but giggle happily at her. 'Maybe in a few years,' Tony says as he leans in and kisses her longer this time. He just can't stop smiling and it amazes him that he didn't want this – _all_ of this – a few years ago, because now he's happily married and brand new, only a few hours old children, Tony almost doesn't remember what that other life was like; and there's something niggling at the back of his mind, kicking himself because he should have done this sooner.

He shimmies down on the bed, putting his feet up next to Ziva and pulls her body closer so she can use his chest as a pillow. He's so content watching his family greet and welcome the newest members of the clan, all smiles and giggles while Ziva cuddles into him, because it's just so damned perfect.

The gentle sound of soft voices was interrupted by loud footsteps getting increasingly closer. 'Did I miss it?' DiNozzo Senior leans against the frame wheezing, flowers in one hand and a pink present bag in the other while hard breaths escape his older body.

'Yeah, dad,' Tony chuckles, and Tali starts to cry in the Scotsman's arms. Senior's face softens and he's mesmerised by the sound, coming towards Ducky, with a paternal grin. The M.E. hands over the baby without hesitation, swapping the bag and flowers for the pink bundle.

'Hello, there,' he coos gently, bouncing her a little and the cries soften.

Oh yeah, both little girls would have everyone wrapped around their little pinkies in no time.

'She's beautiful,' Senior beams, only taking his eyes off his grandchild for the smallest of seconds.

'Just like her mom,' Tony says, grinning at her like an idiot. Ziva rolled her eyes, but her lip started to curl, telling him she likes his corniness.

'Oh, my, I'm sorry, Ziva, those flowers are for you,' he nods towards the bouquet Ducky held.

As Kelly starts to cry now, Senior's head snaps up. They hadn't told him the granddaughter was actually granddaughter-s.

'Did someone else have a baby?' Anthony asks confused.

'No dad, they're both ours.'

His dad gaped for a good ten seconds. 'Twins?'

'Gibbs is holding Kelly Hannah,' Ziva tells him as another yawn takes over her body. Tony can see she's wavering, but putting up a damned good fight, just like she always did.

Senior walks to Gibbs, the older men, holding each other's gaze before dropping back down to the girl. Seniors face cracks into a smile that Tony hasn't seen for years. The older man looks genuinely happy for the first time since his before his wife had passed.

It's quite a sight watching the two men gaze lovingly at his children and there's no doubt in Tony's mind that his girls will be spoiled rotten and loved unconditionally.

'And you're holding Tali Elizabeth,' Ziva continues, leaning into her husband.

'After...'

'Mom,' Tony answered, tears threatening again. 'Yeah, dad.'

Senior is speechless, which for a DiNozzo, is hard to do, but recovers quickly. 'She's perfect. They're both perfect.'

Babies get passed around and hushed gushing over the newborns never ceased. Ziva fell asleep for a little while, her head against his chest while their girls are adorned, and Tony was happy just to hold her, watching the tranquil scene before him.

Before their friends left, Tony asked Abby to snap a picture of them with their girls. He gently stroked Ziva's cheek until she roused and put the babies between them. Abby took a few, and pushed Senior into the mix on the other side of Ziva, and then Gibbs next to Tony.

'I'll be stealing those cute bundles of yours when you need someone to babysit,' she tells them happily, kissing the agents goodbye.

'Of course, Abby,' Ziva smiles at the Goth. 'You will be their favourite aunt.' Abby swells up with pride at her new title.

'See you soon, my little nieces,' she whispers, kissing the girls' foreheads one last time.

After everyone left, Tony sighs, bringing his feet up onto the hospital bed and stretching out next to Ziva, an arm still cradling her head while she tucked into him more.

'I love you,' he whispers, kissing her lips a little more thoroughly now they were alone.

'Love you too, my little hairy butt,' she says happily, her eyes drooping closed as she fell back into dreams.

Kelly and Tali were tucked between them, eyes almost open while their little arms twitched and stretched out.

He chuckled softly, playing with his daughters hands before they too were back asleep. He wished he could grow an extra hand so he could hold all of his girls: Ziva and the twins. But he'd have to settle with an arm around his wife and his hand between the babies: Tali grasping at his thumb and Kelly holding his ring finger.

But it was a middle ground he was more than happy with.

_His girls. They're all his. _

* * *

_A/N Reviews give me a happy :)  
_


End file.
